


It Was Aliens

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [65]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time (Implied), Fluff, Rocky Horror References, Romance, alien - Freeform, dark and stormy night in a haunted house, fall fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Having been locked out by the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose take refuge in an abandoned house on a dark and stormy night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts Fall fic Fest prompt "fall indoor activities" and "Doctor Who explanations for Halloween creatures." (Heavy teen, not quite mature.)

"Well, this is all a bit Rocky Horror, innit?" Rose snorted. "TARDIS is broken down...."

"Self repairing!"

"Throwin' a tantrum and lockin' us out. And it's startin' to rain. Oh, look. Looks like the light's not on over at the Frankenstein place." She indicated an old, gray creepy two story abandoned house just up the road from where the TARDIS was currently being obstinate.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "So how many midnights did you waste at your local theater?" He took her hand and they began to hurry to the old house. 

"It wasn't a waste! Me and Shireen only went three times, but it was loads of fun," Rose argued. It was on the third time she met Jimmy, and he soured the memories. But she didn't share that with the Doctor. "And rather prophetic, don't you think? All those nights I spent doing the Time Warp?"

"Your life has turned into a late night science fiction picture show, so I suppose you're right." They burst out laughing as a rumble of thunder made them speed toward the house. "And did you dress the part?"

The Doctor couldn't be sure in the dark but he supposed she blushed. Her pulse had picked up a bit, he could tell that. 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she hedged. 

"You'd make a lovely Magenta," the Doctor suggested.

Well, he'd hit that right on the nose, Rose thought, surprised. It was a poor copy, a homemade costume, but it had served her well the few times she and Shireen could afford to go. She had to sneak it out of the flat, because had been fairly certain her mother would have been appalled by the sight of her at the movie dancing around in costume. "For someone who says the movie's a waste of time you certainly are familiar with the characters," she muttered.

Rose glanced at the Doctor, and his smirk told her he knew he was right. He winked at her, the incorrigible flirt. 

The Doctor abruptly turned his attention to the big old house in front of them, anything to take his mind off the image of her in a tiny maid's costume. Why he'd even started this conversation he didn't know. 

Well, now the thought of Rose in a Magenta costume was stuck in his impressive Time Lord brain. And if he was quite honest with himself, (which he wasn't often) he wanted that image. He wanted her. The only thing to do is decide what to do about it. 

"Erm....right, then, here we go," he muttered, pulling the sonic out of his jacket. He began to sonic the lock on the old house as the wind began to pick up.

"Hurry up. I didn't bring a newspaper," she quipped. The door opened with a stereotypical horror movie creak, making them both laugh. 

"Now that's a bit Young Frankenstein," he noted. Rose chuckled. They cautiously stepped into the old house. 

"No ghosts to greet us. Or Igor," Rose murmured.

"Eye-gor," the Doctor corrected with a snort. "And Rose Tyler, you know better than to expect a ghost after what we've seen."

"No Gelth then," she said with a grin. 

They crept into a sitting room with a large fireplace. Some searching turned up a few pieces of firewood and it wasn't long before the Doctor and Rose were settled in front of a roaring fire. The Doctor produced bottled water and bananas from his trans dimensional pocket and soon they tucked into a little snack. The thunder rumbled and the rain pelted the windows but they were cozy, sitting on his long coat on the floor, their backs against an old sofa on which neither of them wanted to sit. It looked a bit moldy.

"So, you can explain away ghosts with Gelth. And werewolves with....what was it again?"

He sighed and said in the tone of someone imparting a often repeated lesson, "Lupine-wavelength haemovariform."

"Right. So what else can be explained away? Vampires?"

"Plasmavores. Very nasty creatures, with a taste for human, and extraterrestrial blood. Wouldn't want to meet one of those."

"What about witches?" 

"Mass hysteria involving humans with low levels of telepathy."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "No aliens?"

"Well, the telepathy was passed along genetically due to interspecies cross-breeding with telepathic extraterrestrials," he explained.

"So it was aliens," Rose chuckled.

"That it was."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Dr. Frank-n-furter," she challenged.

The Doctor barked laughter, echoing in the abandoned house. "You know he is." His lip quirked into a matching smirk. "Now, the real Frank-n-furter, the one I knew, was a much more shy and retiring fellow with a less flamboyant fashion sense. Preferred tailored dresses and pencil skirts with sensible heels."

Rose gaped. "Oh, pull the other one," she breathed out on a laugh. "You're joking."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he echoed her earlier response.

She laughed harder, then paused when he didn't join her in the joke. "Blimey, really?" she gasped. 

There was silence for two beats, then the Doctor couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out with a loud guffaw. "Now that one is really just a show!" They both fell about, laughing, ending up in an embrace, Rose's head tucked into the join of his shoulder and neck. It was a simple decision, really to drop a gentle kiss onto the crown of her head, She snuggled in closer. 

They were suddenly surprised by a loud bang, making them both startle. They chuckled nervously. "Just a loose shutter, I'd imagine," he reassured her.

"I'm not scared. The only alien in the place is right here with me."

Rose looked up at the Doctor, who gazed down at her. He brushed his nose against hers, and she developed the most delicious goosebumps from the contact. He smiled gently.

"Yes, you do. You have me, right here with you," he murmured.

"Do I, though?" she asked, still unsure of his intent. He'd taken so many tentative steps forward only to withdraw when it became too much for him.

"You do," he whispered and she could feel his breath on her lips. "May I, Rose?"

He barely got the question out before her lips were on his. That was a yes, then, he thought, hesitating for only second before he tenderly returned the pressure. 

It was bliss the way their lips slotted together, the way she nipped gently at his lower lip. She'd wanted to do that for so long. He moaned his enjoyment and she wished she'd had the nerve to try it sooner. 

Rose stopped thinking about anything when his tongue darted out, requesting entrance. The kiss deepened deliciously. 

The Doctor's impressive brain was singularly focused the feel of her lips, the taste of her. He urged her closer, and she raised up, kneeling beside him. She straddled his lap then, not breaking the kiss. Her hands slid into his hair, gently pulling at the dark locks. 

She need to take a breath so they separated, panting. He brought his lips to her neck, trailing gentle kisses there. "You feel so good, Rose," he whispered.

She gasped out his name, and she could feel his smile against her skin.

A sudden loud clap of thunder momentarily broke the spell. The Doctor chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. "Rose, you're brilliant," he praised.

"Not so bad yourself," Rose smirked. She pressed closer to him, and marveled at the feel of him, finally knowing for certain he desired her. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining at all."

He kissed her again, partly because it was bliss and also because it bought him time to think of how he wanted to say it. And to think about whether it needed saying at all.

Finally, he sighed. "Rose, I've wanted you for a while. A long while, since....run, probably. And I've kept pushing you away, and sent horribly mixed messages. I'm an alien, Rose."

"No, really?" she chuckled, kissing him softly.

"I had a point I was getting to. I'm an alien, and all this...human romantic stuff...baffles me and terrifies me. I want you. And I never get to keep what I....care about.....if I tell you how I feel...." he stuttered, and Rose cupped his face gently. 

"Then just show me," she whispered. 

He nodded. "Oh, Rose Tyler. I want to show you. M'tired of waiting."

"So am I."

"Still scares me. You're the most frightening thing in this haunted house, you know," he said with a smirk.

"You're pretty scary yourself. All this time I've been wanting you, and I've been terrified of scaring you off."

"Then....I suppose we should be courageous together, face our fears and all," the Doctor recommended.

"That would be very brave of us," she agreed, leaning in again. She took it upon herself to bravely snog him senseless, their hips starting to rock against each other's, until once again a loud thud, followed by what sounded like dragging footsteps, completely interrupted their momentum.

"Erm....Rose. Remember what usually happens to the teenagers that engage in this sort of activity in those slasher movies you like to watch?" the Doctor asked breathlessly. 

"Maybe not here, y'think?"

Another creak was followed by very not-stealthy footsteps.

Rose hopped up and extended her hand to her disheveled alien. He was very wide-eyed and his lips were quite swollen from her lips. She gave a little smirk of triumph at his noticeable trouser bulge. "I think the TARDIS might be over her snit," the Doctor suggested as he quickly stood up and scooped his coat off of the floor.

They were both alarmed to hear a growl. The Doctor, realizing that Rose and her pheromones and his response to them were rather more interesting than investigating what might be lurking upstairs, grabbed Rose's hand and they moved to the door. "Run," he commanded as he aimed the sonic at the fire, which snuffed out.

The TARDIS was over her snit and opened immediately for the Doctor. They burst into the console room, panting. When the door slammed shut, they both leaned against it, each sighing, relieved. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who was looking at her, and they burst out laughing. 

"Sure you didn't want to investigate that?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Nope," he said, popping the p. He pulled her into an embrace and they quickly picked up where they left off. Eventually, the kissed ebbed away, and the Doctor murmured hotly in Rose's ear. "After we get into the vortex, we'll continue this investigation." She shivered deliciously at the sensation.

"Sounds perfect," Rose agreed beaming with joy. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close as his tongue did some amazing things to her earlobe. She hadn't even known it was a turn-on for her. Apparently it was. She moaned happily.

"Rose?" He sounded rather overcome by her reaction.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"I was thinking perhaps..sometime, not this time, but some time in the future...because I do intend for us to do this more than once. Because I know we'll be brilliant at it, of course. Daily, perhaps....I won't be setting up a shagging schedule or anything, but..." he stammered.

She looked up at him, and he tugged nervously on his ear. "What?"

"I was wondering if...you still had that Magenta costume."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I'm not a huge Rocky Horror fan but I do love the music. So that definitely influenced the story. It was fun putting them in a "Brad and Janet" situation. Also fun: thinking up yet another reason for them to have their first kiss and anticipate their first shag!
> 
> ETA: A sequel of sorts is in the works, in which she wears the Magenta costume. Unfortunately, I made a mistake and got Columbia's and Magenta's costumes mixed up in my mind. (Found it out when I went to look up costume details.) So, I adjusted it in the story.


End file.
